In aircraft, waste water systems are used to collect or discharge to the outside the waste water from wash basins or sinks, as well as the water from galleys. Up to now the wash basins, the drainage outlets from galleys, as well as the air humidifiers of the air conditioning system have been connected to the waste water system of the aircraft. The waste water system collects the water from hand basins or wash basins as well as the water from the galleys and leads this water to a drain mast by means of which the waste water is discharged to the outside in a targeted manner.
In addition to the wash basins and drains of the galleys, showers may be connected to the waste water system in passenger aircraft, wherein said showers are connected to the downstream pipes of the waste water system by way of a corresponding shower drainage outlet.
If the discharge container (wash basin or shower tub) is connected to the pipe work (waste water system) by way of a shower drainage outflow, horizontal, vertical and angular tolerances between the components to be connected may result in stress in the connection elements, which stress may result in mechanical destruction or increased leakage.